


Monster Fucker

by Destiny_Of_A_Dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Embarrassed Harry Potter, Fantasizing, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Hemipenes, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied Relationships, Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Large Cock, Liquid Luck, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Monster Fucker Harry Potter, Morning After, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Voldemort (Harry Potter), Voldemort Has Two Penises, overwhelmed harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon/pseuds/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon
Summary: During their nightly gossiping session, Ginny poses a question about how snake-like Voldemort might be. They fantasize a bit, then go to bed and assume that that was it.A week later and Harry just has to know.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1915
Collections: Corona Challenge





	Monster Fucker

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [PestilencePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PestilencePrincess/pseuds/PestilencePrincess) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> While hanging out in the Gryffindor commonroom, Ginny poses a question about how snake-like Voldemort could be? Harry is a monster fucker and he breaks into the dark headquarters via felix felices to ask Voldemort himself. Voldemort shows him. 😏
> 
> Bonuses: Harry answers Ginny's question the next day in front of several scandalized Gryffindors. Hemepenis. Trans Harry. No Character bashing.
> 
> I did everything in the prompt except for ‘Trans Harry’. I wasn’t comfortable enough to write that part, but the rest of it was too good to pass up!

“Holy shi- do you think-?” Ginny trailed off, eyes wide with a sudden realization. Harry glanced at her in concern, waiting eagerly for her to finish the sentence. He didn't like to admit it, but gossiping with Ginny was one of the highlights of his day.

They’d just been talking about who would have the largest dick when Ginny had suddenly cut off. Because, honestly, Harry was gay. Once upon a time, they had tried to make it work, but eventually came to the conclusion that no, they really were better off as friends.

And Harry was very grateful for it. He was certain he wouldn’t be nearly as happy as he was now if he couldn’t talk to Ginny about things he’d most definitely wouldn’t have told his girlfriend. Like about who might have the biggest package. Or who might be interested in Harry for Harry himself. Or even just day to day gossip Harry never would have heard if it weren't for her. Like how a lot of people seem to think the rivalry between him and Malfoy was just sexual tension. Eww, by the way.

“What?” He whispered, leaning in to hear what she had to say. Ginny bit her lip, glancing around the room, which was thankfully nearly empty. She cleared her throat, her face turning a bright red, the flush traveling down her neck.

He only had a second to wonder before she leaned down and began whispering back furiously. “What if, fuck, what if You-Know-Who is more snake-like than we thought? What if, what if he’s snake-like down… down  _ there _ . Snakes have….  _ two _ . They have  _ two _ , Harry.  _ Fuck _ .”

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Harry swore his heart stopped in his chest for a moment just from the  _ idea _ of it. The blush on his face was ten times worse than Ginny’s now. “How… how would it even…  _ work _ ?” He muttered.

Ginny swallowed heavily, taking a deep breath. “W-well, I have two areas so… but you… you only have one. He’d… he’d probably just  _ make _ it fit.” They both sucked in a sharp breath of air, glancing at each other.

“Fuck… he’d probably be forceful… wouldn’t he? He’d… he’d  _ hold _ us down… and  _ make _ us take it… we wouldn’t have a choice, he’d just  _ take _ what he wanted…” Harry whimpered quietly, eyes glazing over as he imagined it. Both of them shivered.

“Ohhh…  _ Merlin _ . He’s the Dark Lord, he’d… he’d be so  _ rough _ . And, and…  _ two _ … double the  _ thickness… _ fuck, what if he’s really thick? Then… then  _ two _ ,” She moaned as quietly as possible, and Harry was almost ashamed as he echoed her. “He’d tear us  _ apart… _ ”

Harry writhed uncomfortably, shoving his hands between his thighs. Ginny was doing much the same. “I, uh… I gotta go,” He told her, swallowing. Ginny nodded quickly, head still bobbing as they both stood up.

“Y-Yeah, me too.” They separated, each of them practically sprinting to their dorm rooms.

It was pretty obvious what they were going to do.

**———**

Harry twisted and turned in bed, biting his lip. Groaning, he shoved his hands up against his face. He just… he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It's been over a week since then, but he still couldn’t stop.

Flipping over, Harry buried his face into his pillow, and screamed. He turned back over, still holding the pillow to his face. Merlin, what was wrong with him? He was the damn Dark Lord, Harry shouldn’t be fantasizing about what may or may not be in his pants!

But the idea… the idea of being pushed down with Voldemort’s smug face above him. Glaring at him as he forced his pants down, as he revealed his twin cocks… as he put them  _ inside _ him…

Squirming, Harry groaned again. Being taken against his will shouldn’t be this damn hot! But was it really against his will? If he desperately  _ wanted _ the Dark Lord to force him? To…  _ fuck _ him?

He let out a high whine, glad the pillow was there to muffle the sound. What was wrong with him? There  _ had _ to be something wrong with him. There was no other way he’d want to fuck the killer of his parents, right?

No matter how much he tried to focus on how Voldemort was an awful person, a  _ murderer _ without remorse, his mind just kept jumping to his crotch. What if… Harry sat up suddenly, eyes wide.

What if he…  _ tried _ it? Maybe if he had sex with him, the stupid, annoying fantasy’s would go away. But then how would he do it? There was absolutely no way he could just walk up to him and ask to have sex. Even if Voldemort stopped to consider it, even if he said  _ yes _ , it was simply impossible to think that the man wouldn’t take advantage of the situation and either kidnap him or kill him.

A potion maybe? Something to make the Dark Lord more pliable to the idea? Or… or something that’d make Harry succeed no matter what. A potion like… Felix Felicis. Harry  _ knew _ there was extra in the potions supply room down in the dungeons.

Slughorn had given out one vial of the stuff, which Harry had won and used earlier this year to help Dumbledore get a memory from the man, but he would have needed to make a whole pot of it, so there  _ had _ to be more. This was something Harry would never,  _ ever _ , try if Snape was still the Potions Professor. But he wasn’t. And Harry had a chance.

His hands were shaking as he pushed down his sheets. It felt like he was moving in slow motion as he slid out of his bed, and stepped over to his trunk. Harry threw on his nicest pair of muggle clothes, dug out his cloak and map, and then straightened up.

He was going to do this. He was  _ going to do this _ . Holy fucking shit. Banging his head against one of his bed posts didn’t help anything, but it felt appropriate.

It honestly didn’t take long to get to the Potion’s classroom, maybe only twenty minutes despite him trying to stall. He was still attempting to convince himself this was such a bad idea, yet his feet kept moving. He stared at the door in front of him, swallowing heavily.

Snape‘s, no, Slughorn’s personal supply room was connected off to the side of the classroom. Harry didn’t doubt that Snape probably had other places to store something so important, but he  _ did _ doubt Slughorn knew where those spots were. Here’s to hoping he kept the potion in there. No, wait, should he be hoping that? Probably not.

He opened the door slowly, hurriedly traversing the classroom to the supply room. He dashed inside, eyes scanning the vials as fast as possible. Slughorn might not be nearly as paranoid as Snape, but that didn’t mean Harry would risk lingering for long.

Harry flitted past a section of bottles, paused, and then looked back. He smiled wickedly, snatching the potion off the shelf. After examining it and making sure it was the real deal, Harry left just as quickly as he had came.

It was only minutes later when Harry was outside. He hadn’t wanted to stall on this portion of the trip simply because he wasn’t about to risk being caught with what he just stole. He might be brave, but that was just plain stupidity.

Taking several deep, slow breaths, Harry raised the vial up until it shined in the moonlight.  _ Fuck _ . He was going to do this. He was going to get laid with the  _ Dark Lord. _ Harry pondered his own sanity briefly.

Before he could think much more of it, Harry heard a bush rustle. He whipped around quickly, eyes wide. A glance at the glaring amber eyes, and low snarling sounds, and Harry practically shoved the entire bottle in his mouth during his haste.

In an instant, Harry turned to run away, hearing the wolf attempt to follow him. However, it seemed to trip, and then faceplant violently in the mud. It whined, getting back up, and nearly slipping again, before turning to limp away sadly.

Harry grinned widely. The potion was working! He immediately threw his hands up, shouting in celebration as he ran backwards so he could stare at where the wolf had gone. He took a second to right himself from the awkward position, and then continued sprinting down the hill to Hogwarts’ gate.

It was normally locked at night, but a quick Alohomora fixed that. The spells that prevented such a thing from happening seemed to fail, allowing the lock to fall to the ground. Harry quickly opened it just a little, sneaking through the gap.

Harry took a deep breath, attempting to picture where Malfoy Manor was. It felt like an image was provided to him, served up just for him to use. He smiled, turning on his heel to apparate. He’d been learning to apparate before he was supposed to just in case. Despite the long distance he had never tried before, Harry knew he wouldn’t splinch himself.

Well, he may not have splinched himself, but he did still end up falling to the ground. Harry blinked up at the dark sky, eyes wide. He supposed even Felix Felicis couldn’t make him an expert at magic within minutes.

A kip-up landed him back on his feet. Harry gave a smug smirk, brushing himself off. He had never landed one of those before. Then he bit his lip, grimacing. He probably shouldn’t be so cocky about it since he doubted he’d be able to do it again once the potion wore off.

With his confidence successfully kicked in the nuts, if only to make sure he wouldn’t get arrogant, Harry continued on. He stopped just before entering the property, his body wavering as he balanced on one foot. He stepped back, frowning. Something was wrong.

Oh, wards! How could Harry forget about the wards? He groaned to himself, shaking his head at his idiocy. Still, there had to be a way to get through, or else the potion wouldn’t have let him come here at all.

A second passed, and then Harry  _ knew _ there was a hole near the ground, and off to the side of the entrance. He didn’t question where the knowledge came from, and simply went where it directed him. It was just barely big enough for him to squeeze through on his hands and knees.

He brushed himself off a second time, and glanced around as he began cautiously walking towards the manor. He got to the door without incident, and only one startle of a peacock showing up out of nowhere. Harry was about to just open the door, but his instincts screamed at him to knock.

Tilting his head in confusion, Harry glanced around again. He caught sight of a rock, and automatically picked it up. He blinked, surprised, before knocking on the door and then hiding off to the side.

It was about a minute before a very confused Lucius Malfoy opened the door, looking around. Harry threw the rock at him, knocking him out in an instant. He giggled madly as he stepped over his body, not able to resist kicking the bastard in the side.

He absently pondered if he’d given him a bruise as he casually strolled up the stairs. A mischievous grin came over his face as he thought of the older Malloy’s reaction to it.

For some reason all of the portraits were asleep, meaning none of them could alert anyone. He bit his lip as he glanced at each of the doors, but kept walking. It wasn’t until he was on the third floor that he felt he should enter one of the doors.

Walking up to it, he paused, then rapped quickly on the door. “Enter!” Called a voice. Harry took a deep, shaky breath as his heartbeat sped up. That voice no doubt belonged to the Dark Lord, which meant he was finally here.

Despite his attempt to calm himself, his hand was still shaking as he pushed the door open, and waltzed right into Voldemort’s study. Voldemort didn’t look up from his papers at first, leaving Harry standing there awkwardly as he watched him.

Harry glanced around the room for something to take his mind off of it. Aside from the desk Voldemort was sitting at, there were a few chairs situated on the other side of it, as well as another couple off to the side which were in front of a covered fireplace. The fire in it was still going, though dying out, giving the room a warm glow. There were a few cabinets here and there, even one that seemed to hold liquor off in the back corner of the room, and a few bookshelves as well.

Finally, after several minutes, the Dark Lord glanced up, a scowl firmly on his face as he probably prepared to berate whoever had disturbed him before he suddenly froze. Harry bit his lip nervously, giving a little wave as eyes roved up and down his body in pure disbelief.

“Potter,” he eventually said, “How’d you get in here?”

He couldn’t quite help the vindictive smile that spread across his face. “I knocked Malfoy out with a rock,” he answered, the glee in his voice painfully obvious.

The amusement was clear on Voldemort’s face, and he brought a hand up to block his mouth as he snorted. “Of course you did.” He shook his head incredulously. “So then…  _ Why _ are you here?”

A violent blush overtook Harry’s face, and he cleared his throat as he looked down. “I, uh… had a question?” He almost squeaked. His head snapped back up as he heard Voldemort get out of his chair.

The man practically stalked towards him, backing Harry up against the door, and then trapping him in with a hand by his head. “You came here… for a question?” He raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Er… yes?”

Voldemort sighed heavily, raising a hand to rub at where the bridge of his nose would be if he still had one. “You, Harry Potter,  _ deserve _ the House of the Lions.”

“Hey!” He protested, but immediately looked away when Voldemort shot him a look that dared him to prove his words wrong.

“What  _ question _ did you want answered, Potter?” He nearly sneered at him, eyes narrowing. Harry swallowed, hesitating. “Do not push my patience,” the Dark Lord hissed threateningly, fingers digging into the wood of the door as if they were claws.

Harry sucked in a sharp gasp, berating himself for the way his cock twitched. “I-I… I wanted to know how… how snake-like you are…”

“How… snake-like I am?” He repeated in confusion, eyes demanding clarification.

He cleared his throat again, looking away. “I, uh… I… wanted… um… are you… well… that is…” He squeaked when the Dark Lord leaned closer, and growled at him to hurry up. “Are… are you snake-like down there too!?” He rushed to get out, closing his eyes tightly in embarrassment.

A finger was suddenly on his chin, causing Harry to jump, eyes opening wide. “You broke into Malfoy Manor in the middle of the night to ask if I had a  _ snake dick _ ?” He purred at him, eyes lowering to half-mast as an amused smile curled his lips.

When Harry stuttered vaguely, turning an even deeper red, he leaned forward. Harry bit his lip, unsure what the Dark Lord was going to do. What he  _ wasn’t _ expecting was for the man to suddenly stop, furrow his eyebrows, and start sniffing at him. Harry flinched away when their faces nearly touched, Voldemort seemingly more interested in whatever he was smelling than what Harry was currently fantasizing about.

“Potter…” he murmured, “did you… drink Liquid Luck?” Harry stiffened, eyes widening. He tried talking, to deny it, but nothing came out of his mouth. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He started leaning even closer, their cheeks sliding against each other. “So let me get this straight. You drank  _ Liquid Luck,  _ and  _ left _ the safety of Hogwarts in order to  _ break into _ Malfoy Manor so you could find out whether or not I had  _ snake bits _ ?” The last part was practically whispered into his ear, Voldemort’s lips almost touching him.

“Err… uhh… uhm… maybe?”

A chuckle went off directly next to his ear, and he felt the rumbles in Voldemort’s chest from how close he was. “You must’ve wanted to know very badly, hmm? Well then. Who am I to stand in your way?” Teeth suddenly bit down on his earlobe, tugging at it. Harry gasped, his head instinctively tilting to the side to give him more access. 

“Get on your knees,” the Dark Lord purred quietly,  _ seductively _ . Harry whimpered, shivering at the burst of arousal that sentence shot through him. His legs turned to jelly, making it easy for the hand on his shoulder to push him down.

He slid down the door until his knees hit the floor, staring up at Voldemort with wide eyes. His hips shifted closer to him as a hand wound itself into his hair. It was obvious what he wanted him to do.

Swallowing heavily, he let his gaze fall to the robes in front of him. He parted them, but they weren’t easy to keep out of the way. Seeing that, Voldmeort removed them entirely, throwing them over a nearby chair. That left him in an ensemble similar to the one Harry had thrown on earlier. Black trousers, and a white button up shirt.

Harry had to swallow again when he saw the large bulge tenting those trousers. He raised a shaking hand to trace it, nervously making patterns on the fabric as he stalled. The hand in his hair pulled at him, yanking his head back before pushing it forward. His nose was a mere inch from it now.

Whining quietly, Harry took a second to take in the musk before his hand reached up obediently to pull down the zipper. The sound echoed loudly in the room, what with only the fire off to the side creating any noise. His anticipation increased tenfold as he reached into it to pull out Voldemort’s dick.

_ Two _ emerged, side by side. Harry was nearly shaking in excitement and awe, but the still there anxiety stopped his hands from closing in on them. He heard a growl, and then his head was pulled back violently, forcing him to look up. He blinked wide eyes at the Dark Lord’s impatient face.

Another hand reached down to him, finding its place on his face. Harry took in a sharp breath when Voldemort’s thumb began pulling at his bottom lip. “I want you to take me deep inside that pretty mouth of yours until I cum in your throat. And you’re going to swallow every last bit of it, understood?”

Harry could only nod, eyes glazing over. His head was redirected again, and he barely had a second to comprehend before he was pulled forward. The head of one of Voldemort’s dick’s was now in his mouth. Harry shivered, moaning.

The other one poked him in the cheek, which made Harry reach up to grab it, keeping it a little further away so it wouldn’t accidentally hit his eye like it’d been about to. The pleased noise above him gave Harry a boost of confidence. He bobbed his head further down, doing his best to swallow around it.

It hit his throat, and he choked, spluttering around the cock and trying to pull back. Voldemort didn’t let him, holding his head in place until Harry managed to calm down. He took a deep breath through his nose, absently stroking with his other hand.

“That’s it,” Voldemort purred above him, “Your mouth is so tight around me, it feels  _ great _ . Take me further in.  _ Choke _ on me. I only want to cum when I’m so far down your throat, you can’t  _ breathe _ .”

He whimpered, trying to do as told and diving down further. His throat seized up again, but this time he didn’t stop until the head had popped through. He swallowed, bringing his cock even further inside. A surprised hiccup escaped him as it went deeper than expected, filling up his throat.

Voldemort groaned loudly, throwing his head back. His hips twitched forward causing Harry to emit a muffled squeak before his hand reached up to grab at his hip. “Don’t forget about my other,” He gruffly reminded him, tangling his hair with his fingers.

The hand around the other member twitched in remembrance, before beginning to stroke up and down again. Harry flicked his thumb across the tip, squeezing it and sliding back down. Meanwhile, his mouth pulled back, sucking and gulping as it reached the end.

He bobbed back down, taking him deeper again and again until his nose touched his pelvis. Harry opened his eyes, surprised at having managed to deep throat him. Glancing up was a bit difficult in this angle, especially with his eyes blurry and watery from the choking, but he managed to see Voldemort’s very aroused face.

The man grunted, trailing a finger down Harry’s cheek. “You’re doing so well,” He crooned, “taking me in so far. Trying so hard to please me.” His hand fell until it was on his throat, pressing against the slightest of bulges. “Even if you can’t take it.” He pressed harder against the bulge, forcing Harry to swallow, to squeeze him with his throat.

It caused him to gag, just like Voldemort had been aiming for. Harry desperately gasped for air, throat fluttering frantically around the blockage. The Dark Lord moaned, grinding himself deeper even if he was as far in as he could go.

Harry had to swallow several times in a row to regain control again, each one bringing Voldemort closer to the edge. Finally, he pulled back from Harry’s mouth, then thrust forward as deep as he could as he came with a loud groan.

Eyes widening, Harry sputtered in alarm, trying to pull back. The hand in his hair didn’t let him. “I told you to  _ swallow _ ,” hissed the Dark Lord.

Whining, Harry did his best to obey, throat convulsing as seed continued to spray down it. Voldemort’s hips jerked shallowly, spilling the last few drops, before suddenly pulling out. He barely had a chance to cough before the other cock was pulled from his hand and thrust into his mouth.

It only took a few choking thrusts to bring it off as well, and soon a second load was spilling inside him. Harry was forced to hold his breath lest he choke again, but was able to mostly take it without problem.

Voldemort pet his head as he pulled out again. Unable to stay up, Harry fell down onto all fours, coughing and gagging. His breath came out in fast pants as he gulped at the air.

The Dark Lord knelt beside him, pulling him up until he was mostly resting in his arms. He shushed him as Harry continued catching his breath, petting his hair soothingly. “Shhh, shhh, you did good, darling.”

Harry gasped at the pet name, shivering. He felt the body against his pause for a moment. “Did you like that? Do you like being called darling? What about sweetie, or love, hmm? Would you want that, baby?”

A moan was all he could emit, nodding against the man’s chest. “You’re so adorable, sweetie. Liking pet names, and praise,” Voldemort chuckled, ruffling his hair. His hand slid down from there, onto his cheek as he pushed him away slightly. Only enough so he could look at his face. His thumb returned to his lip as he urged Harry to open his mouth.

He obeyed the silent command, showing Voldemort his empty cavern. He got a proud smile in return. “Good boy,” he purred. Harry shivered again, burying his face back against his chest. Shyly, he pressed his still strong erection against Voldemort’s thigh.

“Hmm, do you want some attention now, gorgeous? Let’s see to that, shall we?” Harry yelped as he was suddenly scooped up, held easily in the Dark Lord’s arms. One of them curled under his thighs, holding him just under his bum like one would a child.

Suddenly, they were face to face. Harry blushed a bright red, gaze darting to his mouth before looking away. Another chuckle, and then there was a finger on his chin again, leading his face towards Voldemort’s.

A gasp escaped him as their lips met, allowing the man to quickly dive his own tongue inside. Harry sucked in a sharp breath of surprise as he felt his tongue. A  _ forked _ tongue? Holy shit. Voldemort didn’t give him much time to dwell on it, exploring his mouth expertly.

He groaned as he tried to return the kiss, moving his lips amateurishly in an attempt to match him. The hand holding his side moved to the back of his neck, keeping him in place as he was ravished. 

The air rushed out of him as he was abruptly laid down on his back. He tilted his head, breaking the kiss with a pant as he took in where he now was. He was on Voldemort’s desk, which minutes ago had been covered, but was now clear with the chair pushed out of the way. He wasn’t sure what happened to everything on it, but he didn’t really care either.

He was more preoccupied with how the Dark Lord was starting to bite at his neck. The hand that was there had moved back into his hair, tugging on it slightly to encourage Harry to bare his throat. They weren’t small nips either.

Voldemort was sinking his teeth into his flesh with every bite, nearly drawing blood multiple times. He soothed them with licks once he pulled away, working his way up. He was soon biting along his jaw, then his chin, and then he was kissing him again.

He didn’t stop biting him, though. Harry whimpered as teeth embedded inside his lower lip, tugging at it. This was repeated a couple times before Voldemort suddenly growled and bit down  _ hard _ .

A shriek escaped him at the unexpected burst of pain, though he didn’t pull away and instead dug his fingers into the Dark Lord’s shoulders. The now bleeding lip was sucked into Voldemort’s mouth as he seemed to enjoy the blood. He hummed, pleased, working Harry’s lip between his teeth.

It was a few minutes before his lip stopped bleeding, and Voldemort finally leaned back. Harry gasped loudly, desperately trying to replenish the air that Voldemort’s mouth had been keeping from him. He lifted a shaking hand to finger his lip, wincing at the sting as he felt the bite mark.

Pushing him down against the desk again, Voldemort slid his hands downwards, towards Harry’s waist. They were soon rucking up his shirt, exploring his body as they pushed it up. He trembled when they travelled over his stomach, then up to his chest until his shirt was trapped just under his armpits.

The Dark Lord left it there, instead moving to investigate the hard pebbles on his chest. He rubbed his thumbs over them, pressing down and then flicking his nail over them. Harry jerked, writhing at the odd sensation. He’d never played with his nipples before, and as such, wasn’t used to their sensitivity.

He pinched them, tugging at the pieces of skin. Harry whimpered as the man shot him a mischievous look and then ducked his head down. Eyes widening, Harry moaned loudly, his head falling back with a thump against the desk. Voldemort had sealed his mouth over one of his nipples, and was now sucking at it.

His tongue roved over it back and forth as he sucked hard enough to hollow his cheeks. Meanwhile, his hand was still playing with his other nipple. He pinched it again, twisting it slightly, and then rolling his thumb over it. Harry whimpered, whined, and moaned with each movement, his body arching to push his chest up.

Voldemort pulled back to just nip at the tiny nub, gently chewing it between his teeth. When he finally pulled away, a good portion of his chest around his nipple was red and bruised. It didn’t take him long to switch over and begin the same process on his other nipple.

Panting, Harry wrapped his arms around Voldemort’s shoulders, digging his fingers into his back. Noises were constantly falling from his mouth at every motion, only seeming to encourage the biting and tonguing.

Eventually, though, Harry had to gasp, “No- stop, it’s too- ah, too much! I-I can’t, please t-too, ahhhn,  _ sensitive _ !” He tried pulling the Dark Lord away and was given one last bite at the effort before he had mercy and leaned back.

He looked down at him with hungry eyes, rapidly taking in every inch of Harry. “You look ravishing like this, darling,” he murmured, “Lips and chest swollen and bruised, hair tousled, eyes wet like you’d been crying… And yet, your body arches into my touch, desperate for more.”

A hand ran down his side, causing Harry to shiver. Voldemort came closer again, whispering into his ear. “You look like such a little cock-slut, you know? So eager, and wanting. You’d do anything I’d ask you to, wouldn’t you? So desperate to please me…” There was a pause, and suddenly Voldemort shoved himself in-between his legs, spreading them around his hips.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Harry?” Harry gasped at the words, tilting his head back as a large flush spread down his face and chest. “To sink my cock deep inside you? To have you squeeze me until I cum inside your dirty, wanton hole? Hm?”

Seconds passed with nothing said, and the Dark Lord snarled, digging claw-like fingers into Harry’s thighs. “Answer me!” He demanded with a hiss. “Tell me how much you want it! Or would you rather be punished instead?”

Harry shook his head quickly, whimpering. “N-no! I-I want it! I really do, please!”

“What do you want?”

“Y-your cock! I want your cock!”

“Where?”

“Inside me! In-inside me, please. I-I want you to put them inside me…”

The Dark Lord didn’t seem to notice the plural, and instead groaned deeply at the words, grinding his hips against Harry’s. “Turn over,” he growled, giving Harry just enough space to do so.

Harry scrambled to obey, flipping over quickly, his fingers scrabbling at the wood of the desk until they latched onto the end of it. Voldemort wasted no time in yanking at his trousers, and they pooled at his ankles along with his boxers.

Fingers touched just above his arse almost reverently, before sliding down to cup the globes. He squeezed the flesh once, twice, then slid his thumbs into his crack. Harry bit his lip as they spread him open, feeling the cool air rush over his most intimate part.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Voldemort purred, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“I-I don’t know,” Harry stuttered. He hadn’t really explored his body too much, mostly only recently at that, so he wasn’t sure what things  _ could _ be done to him down there.

The answer clearly displeased him. His fingers dug into his buttocks almost painfully. Suddenly, one of them drew back and then came back down rapidly. As the near crack sound echoed in the room, a startled scream was forced out of Harry.

“You should know,” he growled, dragging a finger down the red mark left behind. “ _ What do you want me to do? _ ”

“Bu-but I-” he was cut off by another strike, this one from the opposite hand.

“Tell me.” He was quiet this time, unsure what to say. He got another spank for it, one sharper than the others. He yelped, wriggling in place as pained tears were forced out of his eyes. He sobbed briefly, and Voldemort seemed to pause at the sound.

It was quiet for a minute. Harry sucked in a sharp breath as Voldemort’s chest pressed against his back, his mouth next to his ear. “Harry,” he breathed, “You genuinely don’t know?”

Harry shook his head mutely, sniffling. “Harry,” he repeated, and this time his voice sounded  _ wrecked _ . “Are you a virgin?” He hesitated a moment, but then gave a slight nod, swallowing nervously. “ _ Fuck _ . You’re giving me your virginity?” He didn’t hesitate on his nod this time.

“Oh,  _ gorgeous _ ,” Voldemort crooned, “this is the best gift you could’ve given me.” His hands, once angrily clutching at him, now ran over his wounds soothingly. “You should’ve told me sooner, baby. I would've been much nicer if I had known you didn’t understand.”

Feeling a cool breeze on his arse, he stiffened, and looked over his shoulder confusedly. Voldemort was now kneeling behind him, nearly pressing his lips against his arse. He was forced to look away to stabilize himself when a wet tongue licked at him.

Voldemort kept licking his sores, pulling back sometimes to blow cool air onto his saliva. Harry shivered every time, but he wouldn’t deny that it felt good. His arse was still throbbing angrily, but at least it wasn’t burning as much now.

He perked up when he heard a drawer open, tilting his head though he didn’t turn around again. Soon, slick fingers trailed along his inner thigh, moving upwards. His breathe hitched in anticipation, eyes going wide.

The pad of a finger pressed against his hole, just enough to let him know it was there. “Darling,” the Dark Lord purred, “have you touched here before?” His finger swiped along his taint, pulling at the edge slightly. It wasn’t enough to really open him, but it  _ was _ enough to cause Harry to clench unintentionally, only enticing Voldemort further.

“O-once or… or twice,” he answered, voice breaking nervously, “bu-but I never did more than, than…  _ one _ .”

“Only one finger?” He hummed, “I’m going to blow your mind, Harry.” The last part was whispered teasingly against his skin. He pushed a finger right up against him, though it didn’t push past his muscles yet. A spell was said below his hearing level, and Harry squeaked as tingles ran up and down inside him. He felt a bit emptier than before, and blushed as he came to the conclusion of what the spell had done.

Seconds after that, the finger was suddenly buried into him until the knuckle. A gasp escaped him, and he shifted his hips to try to get used to it. He’d never gotten this deep on his own, so it was already very different.

It shifted inside him, feeling over his walls as if looking for something. It did, in fact, brush over something that made Harry see stars. He gave a yelp that quickly turned into a long moan, lifting himself onto the balls of his feet so he could press back against it.

Voldemort chuckled behind him, rubbing down on the area. “Wha-what is… that?” Harry choked out, shivering. He’d never felt such a thing during his own fumbling attempts.

“That, my dear, is your prostate. It’s this lovely little gland that when pressed _just_ _right_ ,” he emphasized this with another grind onto said organ, “feels absolutely incredible.”

A high pitched whine escaped him as he canted his hips back, trying to get more. The Dark Lord took the opportunity to slide another digit inside him. It didn’t really hurt, but it was definitely odd and slightly uncomfortable. He knew it wasn’t much, but it made him feel so  _ full _ inside.

That feeling was quickly dwarfed by the feeling of those fingers spreading apart, scissoring him open. They occasionally roved over his prostate whenever Harry let out a pained grunt, but mostly focused on stretching out his entrance. He was slightly worried about Voldemort’s claws, which, while not large, were sharp enough to dig into wood, but so far they hadn’t done any damage aside from the odd pinch here and there.

Two fingers turned into three fingers, and then four fingers. By now, Harry was writhing on top of the desk. “A-ah! Please, I can’t- ne-need to… ple- let me… agnhhh,” Harry babbled incoherently, scratching at the desks surface.

“Do you want to cum, Harry?” Voldemort asked as if musing on the weather, running his other hand up and down Harry’s flank. Harry nodded frantically, letting out a needy keen. Those fingers drummed along his side as their owner hummed consideringly. “I suppose I can let you do that. It’ll be nice watching you struggle from over sensitivity.”

Before Harry could really think of the meaning behind those words, the hand slipped around his front to grab at his erection for the first time. As it firmly grasped him, the fingers inside him began a determined massage over his prostate.

Senseless noises fell from his mouth as Harry thrashed in ecstasy. His dick was squeezed and tugged, and a thumb flicked across the slit as those fingers rubbed in small circles. Within minutes, Harry was done for.

He wailed as his orgasm hit him harder than it ever had before, his head thrown back as his back arched. His eyes rolled up as he shuddered and whimpered, legs barely holding him as he rode it out. Voldemort didn’t let up, stoking the flames of desire ever higher as he elongated it.

Eventually, though, his body couldn’t hold onto his orgasm any longer, and he crashed to the desk as the last spurts of cum painted it. He panted wetly, drool leaking from his mouth. His entire body was moving up and down from the effort of dragging air into his lungs.

Whimpering again, Harry tried shifting away from the onslaught his tormentor had yet to stop, but he was too exhausted. All he could do was lie there, shuddering and shaking as his sensitivity boiled higher and higher. “Sto-... plea-... please…” Harry pleaded, reaching a hand back to grab at the wrist of the hand inside him.

Voldemort chuckled. “Not yet,” he whispered huskily, pressing a kiss to Harry’s bruised arse. That kiss turned to a suck turned to a bite, aggravating the redness already there. Harry twitched weakly, a shattered moan escaping his lips.

The pleasure somehow continued building, almost to the point where it was painful. He whined as his dick convulsed, still hard since the pleasure had never died down enough to go limp. Harry tried jerking away one last time, but that only caused more pressure as the Dark Lord’s grip tightened to keep him in place.

“C’mon, sweetie, just a little more,” he encouraged, dragging his fingers heavily over his special area. Then, with a screech that cracked and broke, Harry had a secondary orgasm, spurting out only a few more streams of cum. Sobbing, Harry trembled as heaves wracked his spent form.

It was at this point the man behind him finally saw it fit to pull away. Harry cried harder in relief, his body collapsing completely. He nearly fell off the desk entirely, but Voldemort caught him before he did. He was lifted up, sticky strings of cum leading from his stomach to the desk snapping.

Flipped around, Harry was then laid on his back again. He wriggled in protest as he was put on the same spot that the pool of cum was, feeling it stick to his back now instead of his stomach, but didn’t care enough to do much more than that. Sniffles escaped him as he tried desperately to wipe the tears off his face.

Voldemort leaned down on top of him, tucking Harry’s face into his neck as he ran comforting hands through his hair. “Shhh, shhh,” he whispered, “you did so good, baby. It’s fine,  _ you’re _ fine. You’ll be okay.”

Gasping, Harry nodded, doing his best to focus on the words and calm his trembling body. They sat like that for several minutes as the Dark Lord whispered sweet nothings into his ear, petting him and stroking his thigh calmingly instead of sexually. After a few more minutes, during which Harry nuzzled closer to the man he was supposed to hate, he bit his lip.

He let his face fall until only his forehead was pressed to Voldemort’s shoulder, peering in-between their bodies. A shaky breath escaped him as he saw the twin cocks were hanging erect and hard there, though it seemed Voldemort was being kind enough to not bring it to his notice.

Another shiver passed through his body, this one of anticipation instead of over sensitivity. He slowly trailed a hand down Voldemort’s chest, hesitating only briefly before he wrapped it around one of the cocks. Voldemort sucked in a sharp breath, stilling. “Harry,” he breathed.

Bringing his face back up, Harry caught a glance of the Dark Lord’s aroused face before he turned away out of embarrassment. “I-I still wanna…” he mumbled quietly, “want to…  _ fuck _ .”

A moan rang out next to his ear, and hands tightened along his back, running up and down it. “Harry,” he repeated, “you wonderful little  _ minx _ .” Those hands ran up until they were on his shoulders, pressing him down flat once again.

Harry moved his hands up to hold onto the edge of the desk, his body taut with suspense as he waited. He didn’t have to wait for long since Voldemort had apparently deemed all the foreplay done and over with. He only did one stroke down his sides before he was spreading Harry’s legs wide, putting him on display.

He let out a small grunt, thighs tensing at the stretch and also the fact that Voldemort had stepped back and was now eyeing him like a piece of meat. The man took notice of his discomfort and chuckled, squeezing his hands tight around his thighs as he stepped closer again.

Nails dug into him as Voldemort shifted and angled his hips. The blunt head of a dick pressed against his hole, which was still open and red from the earlier abuse. It twitched at the feeling, attempting to tighten up again. Voldemort groaned and began pushing forward.

A sharp squeak escaped him at the pure pressure. It began building and building, and Harry gasped, sure that there was no way it would ever fit. It was just too big, too wide,  _ it’d never make it in _ \- and then something slipped. Suddenly, the head was inside him, stretching him open farther than the fingers had.

Voldemort threw his head back as Harry clenched down on him. Harry’s back arched up as he gasped and choked, trying to breathe through it. It didn’t really hurt, only a slight ache, but there was so much  _ pressure _ forcing him open. The tension in his chest suddenly broke free into a loud moan, and his body started to relax.

The Dark Lord took the opportunity to thrust another few inches inside. The process of before repeated, wherein Harry felt he couldn’t take it all before the pressure finally broke and he relaxed again. As the phallus slipped further in, the second one began pushing against Harry’s balls.

With each thrust, it was pushed higher and higher, sliding in-between his thighs. Harry choked at every movement, his entire body flexing with tension, shaking and trembling as he struggled to take the entire thing. Voldemort kept pushing his legs wider and wider open, until his knees were nearly touching his shoulders. He admitted that it made the stretch easier to bear, but the strain put on him almost made it not worth it.

A high pitched whine left his throat as he felt balls slap against his arse. He’d taken it all. All of it was inside of him. Harry shivered, glancing down at his own body in awe. It was so,  _ so _ very deep inside him. “I-it’s so far inside,” Harry choked out, eyes wide with wonder, “I-I can feel it… so  _ deep _ .”

“Can you?” Voldemort breathed in return, eyes dilated in lust. He brushed a hand across Harry’s stomach. “You can feel me deep in here? So far inside you…” he leaned down, mouthing at Harry's earlobe, “I’m gonna cum so far inside that it won’t come back out.”

Moaning, Harry canted his hips up in want, silently begging Voldemort to go through with it. Grunting, the man did as asked, pulling out about halfway and then thrusting inside again. Harry let out another noise, his head banging back against the desk.

He waited for another mind blowing push, but Voldemort had fallen still. Panting, Harry leaned up onto his elbows to ask what was wrong. Before he could, his legs were suddenly lowered, and then brought up so they were pressed tightly together.

A groan escaped him as the shift in position made him feel even  _ fuller _ . His feet were tucked together over one of Voldemort’s shoulders. It became very clear why the change in position when the Dark Lord shifted, and Harry was reminded of his second cock. It was situated right in between his thighs, rubbing up against his own balls and cock.

When he pulled back to thrust inside again, the second cock was also thrust between his thighs, stimulating them both. After that, a very quick pace was set. It seemed Voldemort was a bit pent up from teasing Harry for so long.

A strangled noise escaped him on every push in and a gasp was yanked out on every pull out. He was shoved farther up the desk at one particularly hard thrust, head now dangling over the edge of it. Digging his fingers in harder, Harry tried to keep himself in place, struggling to focus as mind numbing pleasure rolled over him.

Voldemort noticed his struggle, and took a step back, jerking Harry’s body with him until their hips were flush again, Harry’s arse now hanging off the other edge just a little bit. Not having to worry about possibly falling, Harry removed his hands and instead placed them on the other’s arms. He almost scratched him from how hard he was holding on.

Desperately whimpering, Harry arched his back in pleasure, baring his neck unintentionally. The Dark Lord couldn’t resist the temptation, and leaned down, forcing Harry’s legs up against his chest. His thrusts somehow sped up as he buried his teeth into the soft flesh, sucking and biting harshly.

The bruises and hickeys already there flamed red again as they were aggravated by the new ones Voldemort was putting down. An odd mewl sound choked its way out of Harry’s chest, as his hands traveled up until they were on his shoulders and then a little farther, cupping the back of the Dark Lord’s bald head.

He felt a flicker of a forked tongue against him, and writhed, fighting to arch his neck even further back. Harry pushed his hips up, grinding his erection against the Dark Lord’s second one. He glanced between their bodies, watching as it’s head poked up from his thighs, pushing on his balls and then on his cock before sliding back down.

The thought he’d had earlier hit him, and his body flushed with even more heat. He began shifting one of his hands between them. “I-I want…” he tried choking out, but was cut off by his own moan when the cock went deep inside him again.

“What?” Voldemort panted into his ear, slowing his thrusts slightly, “what do you want, Harry? Do you want to cum again? Do you want to cum while I’m deep inside you, filling you with my own spunk?”

“Y-yes!” Harry gasped in arousal, writhing at the idea, “bu-but I als-also want… wa-want…”

“Tell me, darling. I can’t do it if you don’t tell me.”

“I want both!” Harry shouted, throwing his head to the side as his wandering hand finally closed around the dick between his legs.

Everything stopped. Harry opened his dazed eyes, blinking slowly up at the frozen Dark Lord. “Vol-Voldemort?” He hiccuped, shifting underneath him and squeezing his thighs together.

A spark suddenly lit up in the man's eyes. “Both?” He whispered, “You want both inside you? At the same time?” Harry blushed harder, the red traveling from his face all the way down his neck and even his chest. He gave an embarrassed nod.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Voldemort spat, and then arms were around his waist, lifting him up. Harry yelped, legs spreading to wrap around his hips. He wriggled, shuddering as his entire weight was put on the dick inside him. His shirt, which had been stuck under his armpits this entire time, fell down to partially cover him again.

“What’re you doing?” He asked as he was picked up completely off the desk.

“If you want both, we can’t do it here. You’ll need a much more comfortable place,” Voldemort answered, adjusting him in his arms. He began walking, and Harry whimpered as every step changed the angle of the erection spreading him open wide.

His eyes suddenly widened, and he twisted as much as he could to look behind him at the approaching doorway. “W-wait! I-I don’t- I- hey!” Was Voldemort really going to leave the room with both of them half naked and still connected?

Without a shred of decency, Voldemort brought them both out into the hallway. Harry squeaked, burying his face into Voldemort’s neck. Out of everything they’d done, this was the first time Harry felt truly embarrassed and ashamed. He could only thank Merlin that the hallway seemed to be empty.

It didn’t take long for them to enter a new room, only a couple minutes of pleasurable walking, though Harry was shivering the entire time, just waiting for someone to walk around the corner. Luckily, they made it without being seen. Harry peeked out from the place his face was buried, noticing that they were now in a bedroom, presumably Voldemort’s own.

The Dark Lord didn’t waste time and swiftly approached the bed. He sat down heavily, causing Harry to jolt and moan as the cock was shoved further inside him. Hands were on his shirt, shoving it up just like before. This time, however, Voldemort removed it completely, throwing it off to the side.

He proceeded to shuck off his own shirt and pants, jostling Harry around as he moved in a hurry. Once that was done, Voldemort scooted backwards until his back was propped up by the headboard and various pillows. His legs were straight, one ankle folded over the other in a position of comfort.

Harry was still firmly in his lap with his dick inside him, though he had moved so his knees were on the bed instead of around his waist. “Okay,” the Dark lord breathed, settling down. “This will have to do.”

Running his hands up and down Harry’s thighs, Voldemort shifted Harry until he was leaning forward against his chest. Harry wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing until those hands moved to his arse, spreading him open. One of them then slid further down, the fingers nudging against Harry’s already full hole.

“H-hey!” Harry yelped, wriggling, “wha-what’re you doing!?”

Voldemort huffed, bringing his other hand to Harry’s hip and holding him still. “Darling, if you want to take both, then you’ll need to be stretched more. Now stop struggling.”

Biting his lip, Harry hesitantly obeyed, trying to relax. A finger pushed just a little inside him, and Harry hissed at the burn. “ _ Dry _ ,” he whined, pulling away. Voldemort sighed heavily.

“The lube is still in my office. If you want it wet, you’ll have to suck it,” he emphasized those words by pressing his fingers against Harry’s lips. Harry swallowed nervously, but opened his mouth.

Three fingers pressed in. Harry did his best to lather them with his saliva, sucking on them and licking them. Voldemort watched him intently, and Harry let out a startled noise as he felt his cock twitch inside him. The fingers suddenly began manipulating his tongue, pulling it, and tangling themselves around it.

After a few minutes, Voldemort pulled them out with a slick pop. He trailed the wet digits along his back until they were at his hole again. Harry whimpered as one was pressed completely inside. Even just the one made him feel so,  _ so _ much fuller.

It twisted inside him, pulling his flesh away from the cock it was clamping around. Harry dug his nails into Voldemort’s shoulders as a second one was pushed inside, and whined as the third entered quickly afterward. His body started to shake at the stretch, trembling around the girth inside him.

The Dark Lord groaned, his hips giving a slight twitch up into Harry’s warmth before he stilled again. He spread his fingers, trying to get Harry as wide as possible. A few more minutes passed during which Harry almost constantly whimpered, gasped and writhed.

Eventually, there was nothing more they could do to prepare him. Harry’s arse just wouldn’t stretch any wider and both of them were getting impatient. Voldemort pulled back, wiping his messy fingers on Harry’s thigh. He made Harry sit up straight on him, and then lifted his body completely off.

Harry shivered at the emptiness, accidentally clenching down. He’d never felt so empty before. Like something was  _ supposed _ to be there and it wasn’t. Voldemort reached in between them, grabbing his cocks tight in one hand and holding them together.

“Harry,” he suddenly spoke, waiting for Harry to look at him, “I don’t know how much you can take. So you’re gonna do this yourself. You’re going to ride me, Harry.  _ Both _ of me. Understood?”

Swallowing hard, he gave a shaky nod, looking down at the twin dicks nervously. Taking a deep breath, Harry situated himself above them, holding onto Voldemort’s shoulders as he looked in-between their bodies. He slowly lowered, pausing once both heads were pressing against him.

He shuddered. Together, they felt so large. He wasn’t sure he could do this. Taking another breath, Harry started letting his weight down. He immediately threw his head back, trembling, mouth open wide and eyes shut tight. They haven’t even gotten inside yet, and it already hurts.

His entrance was spreading open slowly around them, quivering and clenching no matter how hard he tried to relax. He pushed out the air in his lungs, and then, after a moment of anxious deliberation, let go of all his weight at once. A shriek broke into the air, and he quickly caught himself before anymore than the heads could get inside.

Voldemort’s hands tightened on his hips to the point Harry was sure they were going to bruise. “Ahnn, Ah… hng…. oww,” he couldn’t help vocalizing as tremors ran through his body. His legs could barely keep him up, but he knew he couldn’t take more right then.

To ease up his stress, Harry leaned forward, placing his elbows on Voldemort’s stomach and giving his legs some rest. He placed his forehead on the man’s sternum, trembling and shaking as he tried to get used to the stretch.

“Fuck, you’re so  _ tight _ , darling,” Voldemort panted at him, hands sliding down until they could pull his arse open. A finger slid up against him, but only to feel it this time instead of stretching. “Oh, you’re twitching around me so much. C’mon, baby, you can take more. I know you can.”

The hands on his arse pulled him down just an inch, just enough to feel the extra length inside. Harry moaned, sitting up again and arching his back. He shifted, spreading his legs wider. He slowly started going down again, stopping every inch to whimper and shake.

He was nearly there, he knew it, but… but he just couldn’t do it. And he meant that literally. Harry put all his weight on the dicks inside him, but they wouldn’t slide in any further. Wriggling and writhing certainly felt good, but it didn’t help. “C-can… can you…?” Harry hesitantly questioned, tightening up at what he was asking but forcing himself to relax again.

“Of course, darling. Ready?” Harry gave a slow nod, heart beating frantically in his chest. He let out a nervous breath that quickly turned into a yelp as hands yanked him forcefully down those last few inches. Gulping in air, Harry shuddered and squirmed, arousal and pain warring in his body.

Finally, after several minutes of his body tensing and clenching, Harry relaxed. He gasped, slumping down and jerking minutely. He shifted, getting used to the inhumanly large cocks in his arse. Biting his lip, Harry moved again.

Even though they weren’t hitting his prostate directly, they were large enough together that the dicks were practically crushing it and constantly stimulating him there. “Harry,” Voldemort grunted, digging claws into his thighs, “are you going to ride me yet? I want to see your gorgeous body bouncing up and down on top of me.”

Moaning, Harry managed to control his shaking legs enough to raise up a few inches. Swallowing heavily and trembling, he let himself fall back down, both of them groaning loudly. His pace was slow and careful as he began riding the Dark Lord, rolling his hips every time he was fully seated.

He was encouraged by the grunts and moans coming from the man beneath him, as well as the hands constantly sliding to different parts of him. Harry leaned back, angling himself differently to make it easier on himself, and set his hands on Voldemort’s knees.

He still didn’t like being on display, but this angle allowed him to start moving faster. Now, he could pull off almost entirely and then slam himself back down with much more force. Feeling the cocks rub together inside him, Harry moaned, grinding his hips down.

Gasps escaped him with every thrust, and he could feel the dicks inside him expanding slightly as they got ready to shoot deep inside. It hadn’t been long since they started, only a few minutes at most, but Harry was still sensitive from last time and Voldemort had been pent up from teasing him.

“Are you ready, Harry?” Voldemort hissed, eyes narrowing at him, “Are you ready for me to cum inside you? To shoot my hot seed so far up, you can feel it in your stomach?”

“Yes!” Harry whined, slamming himself down harder.

“I want you to cum first, Harry! Cum for me! Now!” He growled, his hand suddenly fisting Harry’s erection.

Screaming, Harry obeyed, slamming himself down one finally time so Voldemort was as deep inside as he could go. He trembled, insides squeezing tight as he shot his cum over both of them.

Groaning, Voldemort followed him, jerking his hips to press tighter against his own. Harry whimpered. He could feel the warm heat filling him up, going deep inside him. His belly felt so hot from it, and his cock jerked one last time as he felt the seed spurt inside him.

Harry panted, relaxing bonelessly against the bed. Voldemort was right next to him, both of them now on their sides facing each other. He could barely concentrate on anything, utterly exhausted, and his vision started fading.

A hand brushed over his forehead, moving his hair out of the way. He wasn’t sure why it stopped suddenly, as if frozen, but it quickly returned to thumb over his scar. “Oh, Harry,” he heard faintly, the whisper quiet and awed, “You’re mine. Really, truly  _ mine… _ ”

Lips were pressed against his temple in a gentle peck as Harry fell asleep. By the time he woke up, Harry had forgotten it had happened at all.

He yawned, nuzzling against the warm chest in front of him. Harry frowned, eyebrows furrowing. Why would there be a chest in his bed? What had happened last night? He blinked, confused, looking at the pale, almost white, body in front of him. Harry’s eyes suddenly widened.

With a gasp, Harry tried to shoot up, but yelped and fell still when sparks went up his spine. His face turned bright red.  _ Voldemort was still inside him.  _ He swallowed heavily as he remembered he hadn’t felt him pull out.

A chuckle, and then arms were wrapping around his shoulders to pull him in tighter. “Good morning, love,” he rasped, voice hoarse from sleep. Harry squeaked when his body was lifted, and then he was straddling Voldemort again, similar to their position the night before.

He stared into the amused red eyes of the Dark Lord as hands ran up and down his thighs. “Uh, erm… hi?” He stuttered nervously, flushing hotter as he embarrassed himself.

All he got was another chuckle as a kiss was pressed to his jaw. “You’re adorable,” he murmured against his skin. He abruptly leaned back, reaching off to the side. “I had quite a satisfying night. Same time next week?” What was undoubtedly a portkey was pressed into his shocked hands.

“Oh, uh, erm.. uh… y-yes?”

“Good boy,” Voldemort purred. Harry yelped as he found himself on his back, blushing wildly as he was shoved into the sheets. “Now, let’s have a satisfying morning, shall we?”

Whimpering, Harry thanked all the gods that it was a weekend.

  
  


**———**

  
  
  


Harry approached Ginny with a wide smile and a swagger. She glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow before noticing the marks on his neck. “Oh, I see. Did ya have fun?”

“I had  _ lots _ of fun,” he said, nodding. His grin turned smug as he leaned down towards her sitting spot. “I also have an answer for that question you asked a little while ago.”

She tilted her head and furrowed her brows. “What’re you…?” Her eyes suddenly went wide, and her jaw dropped. “Harry! You  _ didn’t _ .”

“I  _ did _ .”

Ginny shot up with excitement, nearly squealing. “So, so,  _ so-  _ how snake-like is he?”

“ _ Very _ .”

She squealed again. “Harry James Potter, you are going to tell me  _ everything _ ,” she demanded as she grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

All the nearby Gryffindor’s, who’d been pretending they weren’t listening in, exchanged scandalized looks. There was no way that  _ Harry Potter _ had meant  _ that _ , right?

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down expecting to get maybe a couple thousand words of smut. Several days later, and this monstrosity is finished. I have no idea how I managed to get ten thousand words dragged out of this.


End file.
